How to survive a zombie apocalypse without really trying
by Emogirl10590
Summary: My OC is in here. Sneak peek of a future Invader Zim episode coming soon. Zombies, how to succeed in business without really trying, musical, play, romance. The rest of the description is inside. Don't forget to review


** This is a sneak peek of a incoming future IZ episode. I had this in my mind for a while. It was never really meant to be in invader Zim form, but I did thought of how to succeed in business without really trying in a zombie edition. I rewrote brotherhood of man in a zombie way. It's called brother of the undead. In the episode of IZ will be called how to survive a zombie apocalypse without really trying. It is more of like a how to succeed in business without really trying zombie crossover. From the play, but in the episode my OC is directing the schools play and Zim playing Finch. Unfortunately Zim wings the whole play out. You still focusing on his next evil plan, to hypnotize the humans with his singing voice and gadgets of his blue bowtie. But enough about me explaining the episode to you. No matter what even if looks like a IZ, it still a zombie version of brotherhood of man. Also in the first part of the sneak peek as well for the scene that was going to be played, Zim was supposed to sing Rosemary. But instead, of remembering the breakup from his girlfriend. Deep down he's still loved her. Instead he starts singing "come what may". To let you know these are only sneak peeks, I haven't even started writing the episode yet.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Please review of what you think**

* * *

Sneak Peek: How to survive a Zombie Apocalypse went out really trying

Ellabell: oh Finch, I think your in love?

Zim: Eh?... I mean (eyes shifting once again forgetting that this was a play) yes! with hum I may ask?

Ellabell: (stomped her foot and frustration) Rosemary! (she secretly pointed over to the backstage where Dib and Janet repeated over watching them)

Zim: (his eyes widened from the realization, once again forgetting in the play that Janet was his love interest. He still remember the pain that he felt after they were broken up from their love-pig relationship. What he felt right now, it seems that he still loves her.) (he whispers softly and sang her name) Janet. ( his eyes closed holding on to his Spooch.) Janet. (now singing a lot louder) Janet

Janet: (her eyes widened in shock) he's messing up the lines.

Dib: (placed a hand on her shoulder, looked up into his face) no, I think he still loves you. And I think he's just realizing now from the skools play. (Janet looked back from the stage and smiled couldn't wait sing the next number with his ex love or maybe her true.)

Zim: (all excited) don't you hear it Ellabell? Don't you here? It's like all around me in a beautiful pink sky. (singing) Janet, the sound of her name.

Ellabell: (looking at the audience in a nervous heap) Um…. Finch? That's the wrong name.

Zim: (now grabbing the caller of her dress, and shaking her) don't you see, Zim's in…. I mean Finch's in love.

Suddenly the next moment a song that was not part of the program came on. (my note: but it's from a different play. Come What May. And Ellabell left the stage)

Zim: (being honest, singing) Never knew I could feel like this.

Dib: (in shock) what the hell is he doing?

Zim: (singing) Like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Janet: (confused at first) one thing of all that's the wrong play!

Dib: (confused) but why is he singing that?

Janet: (being hopeful) he's singing from the Spooch.

Dib: WHAT?

Janet: Um… The alien heart.

Dib: (his eyes widened looking at this stage) oooooohhh! I see. ( and realize another point of view. His eyes shifting back and forth and then looking back at Zim.) oh my God!

Zim: (singing)

Seasons may change

Winter to Spring

(now looking at Janet from behind stage, looking at her into her eyes while she's looking right back)

But I love you until the end of time

(looking back to the audience)

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying Irken day

(Janet began to walk on stage getting towards her lover now singing with them)

Zim and Janet: (singing)(Zim sees Janet get on stage and looks at her with love and lust in his eyes)

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

(Dib's jaw just dropped, he couldn't believe it all the aliens that he has met so far in his life. That Zim, the alien that he hated for so long said those words out loud and proud and to the public. He couldn't believe his own eyes that Zim found love. Especially to a human. He thought to himself real quick, that maybe Zim could actually find peace on this planet. And just maybe he hoped the wouldn't destroy it.)

Zim and Janet: (singing)

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and

I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

Janet: (with love in her eyes and now holding Zim's hand, singing) But I love you

Zim: (looking at her beautiful light blue eyes) I love you

Zim and Janet: (singing)

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

(at the end of the song both their forehands gently leaning against each other)

Zim looked up into the witch's eyes and held her chin up and leaned over and kissed her lips.

Next scene Zim and Janet were in the backstage to the nearest closet. There both making noises that sound like animalscoming from the closet. Dib standing in front of the closet that was shut, his arms folded in waiting for them to come out.

Dib: (murmured to himself) they are just glad it's intermission so far.

Dib could hear between the sounds they were making that they were also screening and screaming "I love you" to each other and also "harder", "yes", "don't stop", and other things that Dib thought could be another language. (my note: nothing is better, than getting back together. With some good old heart out makeup sex. Hell ay!)

Another Sneak Peek: How to survive a Zombie Apocalypse without really trying

Zim:  
Now wait a minute Dib, before you make any hasty decisions

For accusing me for being an ali- I mean zombie  
Deep down under our skin there is flesh and blood  
We're all most likely dead

Zim: (singing)  
Now you may join the Battle, my friend  
And I may join the Corpses  
And other men may carry guns

As members of the Army  
Still others wear a purple heart  
Or small Trophy  
But I have learned there's one great club  
That all of us are in that all of you will no matter what will soon join in

There is a Brotherhood of the Undead  
A Benevolent Brotherhood of the Undead  
A noble tie that binds

You will Enjoy Eating All human hearts and minds  
Into one Brotherhood of the Undead

Your lifelong membership is free  
Keep a-givin' each brother a Bite in hand  
Oh aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big Brotherhood of the Undead?

Zim: (talking)  
Now you see Dib-Human  
I want you to remember that there is no other choice that you cannot lose  
Before you consider to realize about my evil plan  
You see, I know what's on your mind  
You'd like to clear the whole crowd from top to bottom  
That's the obvious move  
But stop and think

Zim: (singing)  
One Human may seem incompetent  
Another not make sense such as you Dib (Dib glaring at Zim)  
While others look like quite a waste  
Of company expense

They need a Corpse's leadership  
So please don't do them in  
Remember Eating Humans

Sometimes does not Feel like

A mortal sin

All: (singing)  
They're in the Brotherhood of the Undead  
Dedicated to giving all we can  
Oh, aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big Brotherhood of the Undead?

Dib: (in a panic) Are you kidding! Is there really a Brotherhood of the Undead?

All:  
(Yes you be a Brother, NOW you're are a Brother)  
Dib: A benevolent Brotherhood of the Undead

All:  
(Oh yes, oh yes!)  
A noble tie that binds  
You well Enjoy Eating All human hearts and minds  
Into one Brotherhood of the Undead  
(Oh yes!)

Your lifelong membership is free  
Keep a-givin' each brother Bite in hand  
Oh aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big Brotherhood of the Undead?

(the dance sequence) (it's the same one that you saw on YouTube, Zim has no clue what he's doing)

Janet: (singing)  
Oh, that numing feeling,  
Feels like my heart is Shiting,  
Down with double-dyeing feeling,  
Oh Brother! You, you Bite me  
Me, I Bite you, you!  
(Zim now dancing with Janet, the rest of the dance sequence)

All:  
Oh, that numing feeling  
Feels like my heart is Shiting  
Down with double-dyeing feeling  
Oh Brother! You, you Bite me  
Me, I Bite you, you!

Oh, that numing feeling  
Feels like my heart is Shiting  
Down with double-dyeing feeling  
Oh Brother! You, you Bite me  
Me, I Bite you, you!

Your lifelong membership is free  
Keep agivin' each brother Bite in hand  
Oh aren't you proud to be in that fraternity,  
The great big Brotherhood of the Undead?


End file.
